I'm Falling
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Riza Mustang has been injured during her captivity and is fighting to escape. She calls the one person who she knows will be able to keep her sane, grounded, and be able to help her through it. Unfortunately for Roy, he's been searching for her for three weeks, and has to return home to their son to tell little Maes that Mummy won't be coming home tonight.
1. till that day

**AN: i'm sorry and rip me**

**(thanks so much for the request anon! i've actually got three chapters already in my mind for this angst fest lmao)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**prompt: injured / rescue mission**

Riza hobbled around a corner as she threw herself haphazardly into a dark corner to hide. An alarm was going off in the distance – distinctly sounding like a fire alarm – and there was the sound of footsteps and shouts as people panicked and left the building.

Typical. The group who'd kidnapped her were now panicking and fleeing, leaving her behind.

It could've been worse. She could've still been tied up in that dank cell with no source of light. Just before the chaos began, they'd retrieved Riza from said cell to interrogate her about the Flame Alchemist. As the alarm sounded and the men holding her upright looked around, confused, she knocked them out and ran. It had been difficult with her injured leg. She couldn't be sure, but it certainly felt like something was dislocated. It was agony to walk on, the pain almost greying her vision with every step.

_Just one foot in front of the other_, she'd told herself as she ran – see _shuffled_ – away from her captors as best she could. _Find somewhere dark and hide, then you can rest._

She waited for about half an hour. Riza saw no one, heard no one. The alarm still blared in the distance somewhere, but the sound of footsteps was gone, and the shouts had long since quietened.

Unsure whether she'd been left behind or not, Riza waited a further ten minutes, straining to hear anything to signify her captors were still about.

As she rested Riza stretched her injured leg out in front of her. It was agony to move. The bastard had kicked her hard enough in the knee that she was sure it had popped out of place. That had been around a week ago. Riza had set it herself – she'd had a lot of time alone in that cell – and managed to pop her knee back where it was supposed to be. It was still agony.

Not to mention the steady trail of blood that dripped out of a wound on her side. As she escaped her captors, one had lashed out with a knife in the hopes he would hit her – they did. The knife caught her waist and sliced through her thin shirt and cut through her skin. There was a large stain already on the dirty cloth. Her state of cleanliness would do nothing for that wound and sepsis was a real concern right now. Plus, she'd caught a glimpse of that knife as she turned sharply to angle her body out of the man's reach. It had been rusted to hell.

"Shit," Riza muttered to herself, wincing in pain as another wave of it crashed through her body. She clenched her jaw against it, her teeth grinding together as she rode through the wave of pain. Her side and her knee throbbed as one in time with her heartbeat. The blood continued to steadily flow out of the wound, coating the fingers covering it.

Deciding there was no one around, Riza ventured out of her hiding place carefully. With one hand gripped over her wound, the other against the dirty wall to keep her upright as she walked, Riza eventually found her way into the main room where she'd been interrogated. The alarm originated from this point and Riza winced in pain at the volume.

What really caught her attention though, was a table on the left wall. On top of it, was a phone.

Hope surged in her chest.

In her haste she stumbled and landed on the floor painfully. Her injured knee struck the ground first and the next thing Riza knew was unconscious.

Only to jump awake a couple of hours later. She knew a few hours had passed because the sun was setting outside, just barely visible through the glass near the roof of the building. When she'd first entered the sun had been pouring through the window, angled to the right, suggesting it was late afternoon. Now, dusk was settling in, turning the summer sky burnt orange.

Riza groaned as she rolled onto her back, having landed on her side. Thankfully, it was her uninjured side. It appeared the universe didn't _completely_ hate her today. It only hated her a little bit.

Moving to a half sitting position took a tremendous amount of effort. The alarm still blared above her head making Riza even more irritable, however there was nothing to be done. What she couldn't understand – especially if a few hours had passed – was _why_ that alarm was still going off. If someone had broken in, surely, they would have found her by now? Come across her unconscious body? If it was a fire, why had nothing reached the main room yet –?

As if one cue Riza noticed movement coming from a doorway. The thick, wooden, doors were shut tight, however there was a trail of something entering the main room from underneath them. It was dark and coiled up into the air before dissipating.

Smoke, Riza realised, with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

There was no way she would escape from a fire with this wound and her leg. Her head was already beginning to spin, and blood still oozed from the cut. It refused to clot, leaving Riza lying in a puddle of her own blood. Her now ruined work clothes were stained with it, leaving the taste of bile in the back of her throat.

It was time to move. _Now_.

Dragging herself across the floor was a painful affair, however she eventually made it. Unable to stand, Riza pulled the phone by the cord, causing it to clatter to the floor. In a hurry she dialled the number for her office.

"Mustang," the General greeted her, and Riza almost burst into tears at the sound of it. Partly because she'd missed her husband so much and feared she'd never see him again. The other part was because he sounded angry, broken, miserable, and exhausted. She let it wash over her entire being, soothing her fears and racing heart, almost letting the floodgates of emotion open, but she'd kept them firmly closed for a reason.

Riza had no real way of telling how much time had passed. The men had kept her in isolation and the cell had no window. When she'd been dragged out for her interrogation and "interrogation" – see _beating_ – there had been no real glimpse of the outside world, except from when she'd been in this room and looked out the window.

It felt like a few weeks though.

Too long apart from them.

"Roy," she whispered, unable to hold back the emotion building in her chest. She sounded as broken as he did, however relief was mingled in there too after just hearing his voice again.

She'd missed him so much. Both Roy and their son, Maes.

Riza had tried not to think of them both while being held. If she did, she would surely break down completely. She'd been a tightly wound string or weeks. One wrong push, one thought of her husband and her son, would break her. So, Riza had pretended. She'd pretended that it was before the Promised Day and her and Roy weren't married. She'd pretended she didn't have an incredibly bright and adorable five-year-old sitting at home, worried sick and wondering when – or _if_ – his Mummy would come home.

There was silence on the other line for beat. "_Riza_?" he gasped, inhaling loudly.

"It's me," she whispered, crying quietly as she closed her eyes, letting the sound of his voice wash over her again. It was a luxury and something she hadn't allowed herself to crave over the last few weeks. She'd kept that buried deep in the back of her mind, so far down that even her memories of Ishval had begun to crush it, beating it into submission.

"Where are you?" he barked. There was a flurry of activity on the other side of the phone as he issued orders and the men shouted information to each other. That was why Riza didn't hear the crack of the wood as the fire begun its assault on the doors to the main room. She heard Roy shout at Fuery to trace the call. "Stay on the line," he ordered. "Fuery is tracing it right now. Are you all right? How are you even _phoning_ here?"

"Roy, please," she sobbed, unable to hold back any longer. "Please, help."

"I will, I promise," he replied as he audibly swallowed. "I swear on my life. Help is on the way. Do you know where you are?"

"No, I don't. I didn't see."

"Are you okay?"

"No," she whispered.

"Okay, what's wrong? How can I help?"

"My knee… It's dislocated. I have a wound on my side. Knife wound. It won't stop bleeding." Roy sucked air in through his teeth and he exhaled in a rush. Riza could almost picture him running a hand through his hair.

"Anything else?" Fear and worry clouded his tone.

"It won't stop bleeding," she repeated fearfully.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry. We'll have a medic with us." He barked a few more orders and Riza lay back against the wall to get comfortable. Her knee continued to throb while her wound pulsed painfully. It was almost as if she could feel the jagged edges of the wound. The thought made bile rise in her throat again. "How long has it been bleeding for?"

"A couple of hours, I think."

"Fuck. Okay, just stay on the phone and stay conscious. I won't leave you. I promise." His breath hitched.

"I'll try," she responded meekly. It was getting so hard to try and keep her eyes open. The world spun and Roy's voice was beginning to fade in and out. It was difficult to concentrate on it, but she forced herself to. For his sake, and for Maes'.

Maes… Her son…

"Is anyone near you?" Roy asked. It sounded like he was running, but that couldn't be possible. Surely not? He sounded out of breath and there was a faint _whooshing_ sound, like wind passing by quickly. Was he outside?

Vaguely, a memory popped into her head about Fuery developing a new way to communicate to each team member. It was through an earpiece which acted like a phone. They could talk to anyone, anywhere. He'd been working on it tirelessly for years.

Riza huffed a laugh to herself. The kid had finally done it.

"No," Riza mumbled, closing her eyes. They both opened at different times, her left eyelid trailing behind the right. This wasn't good. _Think of Roy. Think of Maes!_ "Everyone is gone, I think."

"Riza?" Roy called, panicked. "Stay with me, please," he begged. "We're coming. We're – we're on our way. Fuery traced the call. You're in a warehouse about five miles from HQ. We'll be there in ten minutes. Please, hang on until then!"

"I will," she promised, but even she could hear the falseness in her tone.

"Don't you dare pass out on me, Riza Mustang," he barked. "Don't you _dare_." His breath caught, then it broke, breaking something inside Riza too and her sobbing grew louder. "It's… It's your turn to do the dishes tonight and you know how hopeless I am at it," he choked out a laugh. "Maes always makes fun of me for it," he chuckled through his obvious tears. Riza just cried harder. "I need you to fix it and –" Roy cut himself off, composing himself.

"Four miles out," Riza heard Havoc murmur quietly on the other end of the phone.

"I need you, Riza. _Maes_ needs you," he choked out. "Don't leave us, please. We can't do it alone."

"I…"

"Riza?" he called, alarmed.

"I'm here," she murmured, sitting up straighter.

_Think of Roy. Think of Maes._

"Is that… Is that an alarm?"

Riza nodded. "There's a fire in the building," she mumbled. "It's –"

As if on cue, the wood splintered and Riza was blasted with such a sudden heat she gasped and dropped the phone to the ground. It clattered to the floor, leaving Roy yelling her name into it, the call unanswered. The flames spewed into the room through the doorway, liking up the walls as the splintered wood cracked and debris flew across the room towards her. Luckily, it was large enough that it only skittered halfway across the concrete.

"Shit," Riza whispered, trying to move back further from the heat, but there was nowhere to go. She was already up against the wall.

_This is it_.

She was transported back to Ishval with the heat, to her childhood home with the sight of the flames. The scars on her back ached from the memory. It felt like the fire was consuming her already, but it had only just breached the doorway about fifteen metres away.

"Riza!" she heard Roy scream.

She scrambled, lifting the phone.

"I'm here," she whispered.

"You're – You're –" A choked sob left her husband. "Don't _do_ that to me! What happened? What was that noise?"

"The fire is in the main room," she replied, voice turning monotone. _Accepting her fate_. While staring into those flames, her stomach dropped as a tear trailed down her cheek. Her sobs had quietened, stopping all together.

"Riza –"

"It's breached the door. There's no other entrance."

"I'll make one," he growled.

"Sir, there!" Havoc cried.

"Hold on, we're coming," he called, sounding like he was running again. "What side are you on?"

Riza swallowed. "The north side," she replied. "I can see the sun setting."

"Stay there."

"It's so beautiful, Roy," she murmured, feeling herself drifting. Good. If she was going to be burnt alive, she didn't want to be conscious for it. If the blood loss was about to claim her, then she was happy. More tears leaked from her eyes as she thought about the scene Roy would be arriving to. Her, dead on the floor just as the fire began to consume her body.

Thinking about Maes made her begin to sob again, so much louder than before. The receiver fell from her gasp as her hand rose to cover her mouth.

"Riza? Riza!"

_Her baby. Her son…_

"I'm sorry," she whispered to herself, too far gone to remember that Roy wouldn't be able to hear her from this distance.

She should be used to all consuming fire. After all, she'd been consumed by Roy's flames a long time ago. They curled around her heart, heating it, and bringing warmth and comfort back into her life.

Her baby boy popped into her mind's eye, blocking out the flames as they crept closer with their destruction. The heat was oppressive and Riza broke out in a clammy sweat. Her precious, baby boy. Her son, who was the brightest in his class at school and was so kind and caring. He was a miracle – _their_ miracle – and she wouldn't even get to say goodbye. She wouldn't even get to tell him she loved him so much and was so proud of him.

Riza supposed it was fitting, getting a fate like this, after everything she'd done in Ishval. After all, Riza had robbed mothers of moments like the one she was agonising over in that moment. Only then, did the true gravity of her actions hit her. Her whole life she'd carried that burden, the weight of it almost snapping her spine in two, but now, as a mother herself…

Yes, this was a fitting end for the monster that was The Hawk's Eye. This was no more than she deserved.

Her son though… He was so good, so kind, so pure and untainted by his parent's past.

He didn't deserve this.

There was always that fear that once he was old enough, and they begun to discuss Ishval in school, Maes would discover just how awful his parents were. Both she and Roy wanted to be the one to tell him what happened, but he was too young. She didn't want her baby to grow up to resent them. That would break her. But it was only right. _That_ was her punishment for her sins, not burning alive here in this hell hole, bleeding out on the floor.

_Think of Roy. Think of Maes._

The wall next to her blasted open, debris and dust flying everywhere.

"_Riza_!"


	2. i take you home

**AN: i love these character i promise and i couldn't resist doing a part 2 and 3**

* * *

Roy recklessly barrelled through the gap in the wall, only to be hit by a wall of heat. He recoiled on instinct, eyes peering through the dust desperately for his wife.

_Where was she_?!

The fire was almost upon him as he ventured further in. Roy snapped his fingers, removing all the oxygen from the air around the fire, causing it to slowly shrink in size as it begun to burn out.

"Fuery!" he barked through the earpiece. As he'd spoken to his wife in the car Roy had made a mental note to promote the kid just based on this breakthrough. "Get the fire brigade here, _now_!"

"Already on it, sir!" he replied. Roy could hear him furiously hitting switches before relaying the General's words back to the fire chief, stating that if he didn't get his team to the warehouse as soon as possible, they would have to "deal with the General's wrath".

Roy was impressed with Fuery's boldness.

Just as he was about to take another step the flames fanned out once again, pushing past his oxygen barrier. They dissipated out into nothing as they interacted with Roy's alchemy, however the heat caused him to step back.

_Shit! Riza is in here!_

He'd begun to panic. He needed to act, needed to _move_ to find her –

But he couldn't just go charging in. Not anymore. He had a son at home who Roy had _promised_ he'd bring his Mummy home safe and sound. If Roy ran into the fire only to die himself, Maes would be left with no one. That thought constricted his throat and caused him to choke on more than just the black smoke billowing out of the hole he'd created in the wall.

"Sir!" he heard Havoc call. Whirling around, Roy ran towards the direction of the Captain's voice. It was in the opposite direction of the flames, so he would be safe, _Riza_ would be safe.

Right?

"Over here!"

Roy stumbled to a stop in front of his wife. She was slumped against the dirty wall, hair matted, face bruised with old abrasions on her cheekbones, coupled with a split lip. One leg was outstretched – _that must be the dislocated knee_ – and –

She was lying in a pool of her own blood.

A _large_ pool.

There was a smear as she'd obviously dragged herself along the floor and Roy followed it, finding another pool about five metres away.

Roy's knees crumbled and he hit the flor painfully, landing in that deep, red, pool.

_It's just like the Promised Day_.

Those nightmares still plagued him, so it looked like this was fresh fuel to add to that fire.

"Riza?" he whispered, throat catching as the soot from the fire blew over towards them.

"We need to go," Havoc urged. He was sat beside Riza, holding the back of her neck in his hand as his other gripped her bloody one tightly.

Without hesitation, Roy lifted Riza into his arms, cradling her body against his.

He didn't even know if she was still breathing, still alive.

"Come on, Riza," he chanted as they ran towards the exit. "Stay with me," he pleaded. "This of Maes. He needs his mother. Fight for him. Please."

Once outside Roy disregarded every thought of the burning building behind him. All that mattered was the woman in his arms. Ever so gently, he laid her on the ground and brushed her hair out of her face. He lowered his cheek, tilting her chin back, agonising over whether he would feel her breath on his skin or not.

It was there. Barely.

Roy let out a strangled sound of relief. Wiping away his silent tears, he gripped her hand and looked up frantically for the paramedics he'd ordered to arrive as soon as they did.

"Roy?" a quiet rasp called to him.

His head snapped down and he looked at his wife. This wonderful woman who had kept him on the right path, who didn't put up with his shit, and who had opened him up to love over the years…

He couldn't lose her.

Not his touchstone, his constant.

He refused.

"Hey," he greeted in a whisper. "Hey, I've got you. It's going to be okay."

"I'm… Hurts…"

"I know, honey, I know," he sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'll make sure you're well taken care of, I promise. The paramedics are running over now. Just rest."

"I…" Her voice hitched. "I don't –"

"Don't talk like that," Roy begged, brushing her matted fringe off her face. He left a smear of blood on her forehead. "Think of Maes," he added, suddenly very desperate. Her eyes were drifting and unfocussed. She wouldn't be awake for much longer. "Think of our son. He asks for you every day. "_When will Mummy come home?_" he asks, and I don't… I never know what to tell him. But I promised I would bring you home to him so please, hang on." Roy bowed his head, squeezing his eyes closed, making more tears fall onto his wife's form. "I don't know what I'll do if you don't," he admitted.

"Sir, please move back," the paramedic commanded.

"Maes," Riza mumbled.

"Yes, Maes," Roy encouraged. The paramedic gestured him to continue.

"Keep her talking," he commanded as he worked to help Riza.

"Maes came home from school today with a picture he'd drawn for you. He wouldn't let me see it, he wanted to save the surprise just for you."

Roy's heart had broken in two as his son explained the situation with a toothy grin.

"_This is for Mummy, so she'll be the first to see it Daddy, sorry!_"

He'd almost broken down there.

According to Maes Mustang, his mother was in the hospital and was very sick. No one could go and see her because she had a special illness that other people couldn't catch or it would make them very sick too. That was the lie Roy had resorted to, because how do you tell your five-year-old son that his mother has been kidnapped? And that his father was doing everything in his power to find her, but, as always, Roy felt he could never do enough?

With that lie, if they did find her and she was alive, it would play out in his favour. If they found her and she wasn't…

Well, that lie would work in his favour too.

Maes' mood had dropped after the first week. He had climbed into his parent's bed one night, hours after Roy had put him down. Roy had allowed it because in all honesty, he needed his son near him. He needed a reminder of Riza, and Maes was the best thing. Their son had his hair colour, but he had his father's long spiky hair and his mother's fringe. His big eyes came from his mother, but his pupils were black, like his. Every time Roy saw him smile it was Riza's smile. Apparently, he had Roy's laugh. Their son – their miracle – was a perfect blend of them both.

For the last two weeks Maes had slept in their bed, seeking the comfort from his father, and Roy wouldn't take that away from him, especially when Roy needed it himself.

"_I miss Mummy_," Maes had whispered into the dark room.

Roy did break down then. He'd clutched Maes to his chest as he cried, his body heaving. Little Maes joined in too, crying because his Daddy was crying and that was scary, but also because he missed his Mummy.

"_Daddy_?" he'd warbled, rolling over in Roy's grip. A small hand was placed on Roy's cheek. "_Why… Why are you crying?_" he sobbed.

"_I…_" _How do I do this?_ "_I just miss Mummy, kiddo. A lot_."

"_I miss her too. A lot,_" Maes had admitted quietly. "_She'll get better though, won't she? You'll help her feel better? You always do, she told me_."

For the umpteenth time since Riza's disappearance, Roy's heart had broken in two.

He had no answer for his son. He'd searched and searched for long hours at work. His days were almost ten, eleven hours long, because he refused to stop looking for her. It wasn't good for his health and it wasn't good for Maes, but Roy had vowed to himself that he wouldn't rest until his wife was found. He made a promised to Riza that he would find her. And he made a promise to Maes that he would bring his Mummy back to him.

"_I believe in you, Daddy. You can make her better_."

Roy had tugged Maes against him and cried silently as the two drifted off to sleep.

"My boy," Riza murmured to herself, drawing Roy out of his painful memories of the last three weeks.

"Yes, Maes is waiting for you at home."

"I miss him," she sobbed, body shuddering as she cried. Roy closed his eyes against the pain in his chest, her words drawing him back to that night in their bed where Maes had joined him for the first time.

"He misses you too. _So_ much."

"Tell him… Tell him I… Love him."

"Tell him yourself," Roy replied softly, smoothing her hair down.

"I… I don't –"

"You'll be able to tell him. I promise," Roy interrupted, unable to even bear the thought of Riza saying anything else. He forced the possibility out of his mind, not even entertaining the thought. No, this was Riza Mustang. She was strong as hell. They had _been_ through hell together already, multiple times, and this would be no different. He was late, but he would be by her side every step of the way.

"It's time to move her," the paramedic stated. "On my count." Roy backed away to allow them to lift Riza onto their stretcher. He watched on helplessly as his wife was wheeled into the back of an ambulance, desperate to do more, but unable to do anything further. She was out of his hands now.

Roy hopped in the back of the ambulance with them and received no protest.

"I'll deal with this, boss," Havoc stated through the earpiece. Roy had jumped, forgetting it was in there. He blinked as he caught his subordinate's eye just before the doors closed and the siren begun to sound. They were wet, Havoc's expression schooled and under control, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

To them all, Riza was part of their little family. To see her like this… It was hard. These past three weeks had worn them all down, even Falman up in Briggs as he called for regular updates and the offer to travel south to help them.

"Thank you, Havoc."

"Tell her she better be awake soon," he sniffed as the ambulance started to move, speeding towards the hospital in Central. "She's been through too much to let this beat her."

Roy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thanks, Havoc. I'll pass it on." Havoc sniffed again on the other side of the line.

"Fuery?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, sir?" The younger soldier's voice sounded thick with emotion, having heard their whole conversation through the earpiece.

"This place is massive," Havoc stated. Roy wasn't really paying attention to their conversation anymore. He was simply focussing on his wife's slack face underneath the oxygen mask. "Can you drag up the blueprints for this place? I want to see where the fire could have possibly started."

"Right away, sir. Breda, can you head down to archives and look out this file for me? I'll stay on the line for now. Thank you, sir."


	3. know that i'm waiting

**AN: so i decided to be mean and add in another chapter and leave this one on a cliffhanger ( :**

* * *

Maes Mustang's shoes squeaked on the floor of the hospital floor as he walked through the hallways. His little hand was clasped tightly in Uncle Breda's hand, who was looking unhappy as he stared straight ahead.

"Uncle Breda?" he asked quietly. "Is… Is my Mummy okay?"

He looked down at Maes suddenly looking very sad. Why was he sad? Was Mummy not okay? There was a horribly tight feeling in his tummy that wouldn't go away. It had been inside him since last night. He'd stayed with Auntie Gracia last night because Daddy hadn't even come home from work and Maes was a little bit scared. When Uncle Breda picked him up from school that feeling stayed because they weren't driving to Auntie Gracia's, they were going somewhere else. Maes had looked up at the tall white hospital building in fear as they had parked.

"That's what we're here to find out, kiddo," Uncle Breda replied.

This… This was scary. Maes wanted his Daddy. He wanted his Mummy. Their hugs always made him feel better.

His eyes drooped closed as they walked. He almost tripped up, but Uncle Breda caught him before he could hit the floor with a smile, but he still looked unhappy. Maes didn't know why.

He _really_ wanted his Daddy.

Maes hadn't been able to fall asleep last night, not without Daddy next to him in bed. It helped Daddy because he was falling asleep without Mummy, and it helped Maes because he missed Mummy a lot and he could still smell her in their bed.

He didn't like being apart from Daddy either. Maes was always scared that when he was at school Daddy would get sick too and would leave him and Maes would be all alone.

Uncle Breda asked him to stay outside the room while he went in to check that Daddy was ready to see him.

"Why wouldn't Daddy be ready to see me?" he asked, voice small. He wanted his Daddy. Why wouldn't Uncle Breda let him see him?

Uncle Breda just smiled at him, but Maes could tell he still wasn't happy. The door closed loudly behind him.

Maes stood, staring at the window, waiting. That uncomfortable feeling got worse in his stomach and he started to feel a little sick. His hands were sweating, his school polo-shirt sticking to his back.

_I want my Mummy. I want my Daddy_.

The tears begun to fall, and his little body begun to shake.

"I want my Mummy," he warbled quietly. "I want my Daddy!"

The door opened and he jumped. Daddy stood on the other side of the door, looking down on him.

"Daddy!" he cried, launching himself at him. He caught Maes and hoisted him up into his arms. Maes buried his face in the crook of his father's neck. His little hand gripped his father's collar, the other hand's fingers curling around his neck as his arms squeezed his father tightly. He never wanted to let go.

"Maes," Daddy whispered. A hand was placed on the back of his head, holding him close to his father's body. Daddy held him tightly, giving him a squeeze like he always did when Maes was upset. "Are you okay?" Maes shook his head. "What's up buddy?"

"I – I wanted you, and I wanted Mummy." Maes heard Daddy let out a big breath very quickly. "I couldn't sleep last night because I wasn't at home with you and I missed you and you didn't come home from work and I was scared –"

"Maes," Daddy hushed him. Maes was moving and he clung to his father, his feet wrapping around his waist. Daddy sat down, keeping a tight grip on Maes. "Calm down," he soothed. His voice was gentle, like it was when Maes woke up from a nightmare and shouted for Mummy or Daddy to come through and save him. What Maes thought was strange, was his voice sounded funny. It – Was Daddy crying?

Maes scrunched his face up, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to see Daddy cry again. That was too scary.

"Take your time," Daddy urged. "Why were you scared."

"I…"

"Take your time, Maes."

"I thought you would disappear like Mummy," Maes finally admitted in a whisper. "You didn't come home from work and I thought you had disappeared like Mummy."

Daddy froze, his thumb stopping in his hair. It had been stroking his head but now it was still.

"And I didn't want you to disappear," Maes continued, his sobbing becoming uncontrollable. His grip on his father's collar tightened, his hands scrunching up into fists. "I didn't want you to leave me," he wailed.

"Maes, Maes," Daddy hushed him hurriedly, pressing a kiss to the side of his head and hugging him even tighter. His grip never loosened, and that made Maes feel a little bit better. "I would _never_ leave you. Neither would your mother. Just because she can't see you right now doesn't mean she's left you." That funny hitch was back in Daddy's voice. Maes felt something wet hitting the bare skin of his arm. "She's in that room and she's fighting _so hard_ to get better so she can see you again."

"Is she awake?"

There was a pause before Daddy spoke again. "Not right now. She was earlier when the doctor spoke to me. They are working to make her all better."

"I want to see her," Maes mumbled, his sobs quieting.

"I know you do, bud. God, I know you do." Daddy hugged him even tighter and Maes thought he might squish him. "Just hold on a little longer, okay? Please. She'll be able to speak to you soon."

"Okay," Maes whispered.

"And please, don't ever think that Mummy has left you," Daddy begged. His voice was sounding even funnier now. "She would _never_ do that. It would make her upset to hear you say that."

"Okay, I won't."

"I – Thank you, Maes. Right before she fell asleep, she told me how much she missed you. She can't wait to see you again, but you need to be patient until she's all better."

"Okay, Daddy, I will."

"I told her about your picture," Daddy said. He pulled Maes away from his neck and looked into his eyes. Maes' stomach tightened as he saw Daddy's wet, red eyes. He looked _really_ tired. It looked like he hadn't had much sleep last night either.

Maes' teacher had told the class about it earlier that week. That's why under his eyes were dark and looked bruised. Maes wondered if he had dark patches like that after he couldn't sleep last night.

Daddy smiled at Maes, and he couldn't help but return it. He'd forgotten about that picture. It was hidden in his room, tucked under a collection of other pictures in his desk drawer in his bedroom. His stomach fluttered briefly in excitement as he thought about how it will be such a nice surprise for Mummy when she wakes up.

Leaning forward, Daddy kissed Maes cheek before shifting him so that Maes was sitting sideways on his lap, his legs draping over the side of Daddy's lap.

"She's _so _excited to see it."

"Oh, good!" Maes perked up almost immediately. "I can't wait to show her."

Daddy kissed his head again before the smile fell from his face.

That uncomfortable feeling was back, the excitement gone.

"Maes, I'm –"

There was a sudden beeping from inside Mummy's room. Maes' head popped up from Daddy's shoulder. He was confused. What was that sound? He heard Daddy gasp and bolt up from the seat, throwing Maes off balance. He clung tightly to his father to stop himself from falling.

"What –?" Daddy asked loudly but stopped. Uncle Havoc exited the room. He looked _really_ scared. Maes cowered backwards, bringing a fist to cover his mouth as he leaned against his father's shoulder.

"Nurse!" Uncle Havoc yelled, the volume making Maes jump. "We need some help!"

Maes had never heard Uncle Havoc shout like that before.

_Ever_.

Daddy took a step forward, but Uncle Havoc shook his head quickly, hand motioning towards Maes. Daddy stopped moving and just stared at the door as it closed behind Uncle Havoc. Maes looked over Daddy's shoulder and saw lots of people running their way.

"Daddy?" he asked quietly, feeling panic rise within him. he didn't like it. It was a horrible feeling and he didn't like not knowing what was happening.

Was Mummy… okay?

"I'm so sorry," Daddy whispered into Maes' hair repeatedly. He was definitely crying now, and it was loud. Maes had joined in. He didn't fully understand what was happening but seeing Daddy cry like this was enough to make him sadder than anything else ever had.

Ever since Daddy had told him Mummy was sick, he'd been on his best behaviour. He made sure he helped Daddy around the house – when they were home, that was – and he made sure he looked after Daddy when he woke up from a nightmare. Maes thought it was strange that his Daddy had nightmares. Daddy wasn't scared of _anything_, and he was so brave, but it made Maes realise that it was okay for big, strong, people to have nightmares sometimes.

It made it easier for Maes to talk about his to Daddy and to other people.

People rushed past and into Mummy's room as Uncle Breda, Uncle Havoc, and Uncle Fuery piled out. Uncle Fuery was crying. Uncle Havoc's eyes were wet, and he was blinking a lot, so was Uncle Breda. They all looked inside Mummy's room helplessly.

Maes didn't get to, Daddy made sure of that.

But windows were like mirrors, Maes had discovered, and he caught a glimpse of Mummy's face in the door opposite her room.

She was hurt. Why was she hurt like that? Daddy had said she'd had an illness. Why was her face cut like that? Had she fallen?

Maes buried his face further into Daddy's shirt and continued to cry quietly.

He just wanted his Mummy.


	4. you're calling me

**AN: ****last chapter! i apologise for any tears but hopefully... this makes up for it...? :D**

* * *

Roy's back protested in pain as he sat in the uncomfortable chair by Riza's bedside, staring at his sleeping wife in the bed. Her heart had started beating again hours ago and he refused to leave her side. Not after that.

Maes lay curled against him, sound asleep. His thumb was perched on his lower lip. Roy ran a hand through his hair absent-mindedly, noting how Maes hadn't sucked his thumb in about two years.

His stomach twisted painfully as it had done so often over the last four weeks. It was almost unnoticeable at this point.

Almost.

Maes stirred in his sleep, his legs curling even further into his body. Roy pulled his body closer to his, loath to let him go. The nurses had very kindly brought in a spare patient's armchair for his son to sleep in, but Maes had just protested sleepily, clinging to his father's neck when Roy tried to move him.

"_That's okay, kiddo_," Roy told him, getting as comfortable as he could in the god-awful chair. "_You get comfortable. I'll still be here when you wake up_."

Hearing his son talk about how terrified he'd been when he thought Roy wouldn't return to him, just like Mummy hadn't, broke Roy. It was something he didn't think he'd ever be able to admit to Riza. It would increase her guilt tenfold and Roy _knew_ she would be beating herself up enough about being kidnapped in the first place.

Roy still didn't even know what had happened. Another team had been dealing with the case. Roy was only focussed on finding her. No one argued with a General, so Roy used that to his advantage and commandeered the search operation. Of course, he wanted the bastards found, but Riza was his top priority.

Keeping his promise to his son was top priority.

He'd hated how he'd lied to Maes, but he couldn't tell Maes the truth. He _couldn't_. Roy already felt like a failure, not being more clued into what was going on that allowed Riza to be kidnapped in the first place. He didn't need Maes to think him a failure too. It was to protect the boy – he was simply too young – but it was also to protect himself too.

Having Maes think his father was a failure would be too much, however there was a niggle in the back of his mind that Maes would find out eventually. As part of _his_ new education plan, he'd proposed that the _true_ history of Ishval – and the other battles around Amestris that the homunculi had played a part in – was taught to children in order to educate them and – hopefully – prevent history from repeating itself. Roy wrote the material himself, with input from Riza and Major Armstrong.

It painted both he and Riza as the criminals they were, but that was the price he was willing to pay for what he'd done.

Roy had often thought of the moment Maes would reach that year of school, and hear the teacher read out his parent's names and explain their involvement in the genocide of the Ishvalan people.

That day would crush Maes.

They would explain to him beforehand, of course, but it wouldn't stop the little shits in his class from tormenting the boy for what his parents had done.

Roy bowed his head. It was what he deserved, but not what his boy deserved.

The beeping on Riza's heart machine changed and Roy's head snapped up.

_Not again. Not again!_

She stirred, her legs moving under the thin sheet, face contorting in pain.

"Riza?" Roy whispered in disbelief. "Riza," he called slightly louder, sitting up and leaning forward, bringing Maes with him. He clasped her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

He couldn't believe it.

Roy held his breath as she opened her eyes.

He'd never been so happy to see her eyes before. The moment he regained his sight after the Promised Day came second to this moment. For sure.

She was awake. She was alive.

The doctors had been unsure when she would awake. The mind had gone through a great amount of trauma and it needed to heal, just like her body. Roy had prayed constantly to a god he didn't believe in to bring her back to them.

They couldn't do it alone.

She was the glue that held them together. Her family, and the team at work. Fuery had left shortly after Riza flatlined. He was a mess. Roy had ordered Havoc and Breda to go home too, asking if someone could call Falman and Armstrong and inform them of the situation. They had all worked as tirelessly as Roy had and the deserved the rest. The worst was over for now. They just needed to wait on her to return to them.

"Roy?" she rasped.

"Oh my – Riza," he breathed, tears filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Face crumpling, Roy lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers in his relief.

"Roy." She said his name like a prayer and Roy let it wash over him. "And… Maes." This time, Riza joined him, bursting into tears. Roy lifted Maes up – who was now half asleep as he whimpered and wrapped his legs automatically around his father's waist – and perched on the edge of Riza's bed. Around the tangle of cables, he smoothed down her hair and leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you both," she cried quietly. "So much."

Roy shushed her gently. "It's okay," he soothed. "You're back now."

"Daddy?" Maes mumbled tiredly.

"Maes? Wake up, Maes. Mummy is awake."

Maes turned his head and opened his eyes, facing his mother. It took the boy a moment to realise what he was seeing and when he did, his head snapped up and he gaped.

"Mummy!" he cried excitedly. "You're awake!"

"Maes," Riza sobbed, opening her arms for her son. "Come here."

"Are you okay? Your face is hurt. What happened? Are you still sick?"

"Be careful, Maes," Roy warned him interrupting his excited babbling. Their son picked his way carefully over the cables on his hands and knees and curled against her side like a cat. Riza's arms wrapped around his small body tightly, tears falling down her face. Maes' hands fisted in her hospital gown, gripping it tightly as he cried.

"Why are you crying, Maes?" Riza asked, sniffing and brushing his fringe off his face, cupping his face in her hands.

"Because you are," he mumbled.

"These are happy tears, sweetheart," Riza reassured them. "I missed you. So much." She brought his face closer, kissing his cheek before enveloping their son in a hug again.

"Okay, that's all right then," Maes reasoned. "You came back to us," he sighed happily. "Just like Daddy always said you would."

* * *

"Maes, give your mother a minute to get settled," Roy scolded lightly. Their son was bouncing from foot to foot, _desperate_ to show Riza the picture he'd drawn her. "She's tired and needs to sit down first."

Maes stopped shifting and finally stood still, watching anxiously as Roy helped Riza over to her armchair in their living room.

Roy had filled her in on what had happened while she was away. Maes thought she'd been ill in the hospital – something she was glad about. Riza knew Roy hated to lie to the boy, but how could he tell their son she'd been kidnapped. He was only five. There was no way he could have.

She'd been in the hospital for another three weeks. The wound on her side had been infected, like she'd suspected. The infection had run its course and she was on the mend. Her knee pained her when she walked, but it was better. She just needed to do her exercises from the physiotherapist, and she would be right as rain once more.

But she had plenty of time. She wasn't due to return to work for another month thanks to her injuries.

"Okay, go and get it."

Maes face lit up and he raced up the stairs of their house.

"It?" Riza asked.

"The picture he drew you," Roy explained, perching on the arm of the chair and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Maes came barrelling back into the living room, skidding to a halt with a proud smile on his face. The paper in his hands was folded, like a card, and Riza could see a drawing on the other side.

"I made this for you, Mummy," Maes beamed. "It was to help you feel better. I couldn't give it to you while you were in the hospital because you were sick, but Daddy said it would be a good idea to save it for when you came home so it could make you feel extra better."

Riza felt tears welling in her eyes.

It was typical child's drawing, the house, the stick people labelled with "_Mummy_", "_Daddy_", and "_Me_", the sun shining brightly in the top corner wearing sunglasses and a large smile. The message inside was what overwhelmed her.

_To Mummy_

_Your not feeling well now but Daddy sayz youl be beter soon._

_I made this to make you feeel beter._

_Lov Maes_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Riza hugged her son so tightly he begun to squawk that he was being crushed. Laughing, she dropped him and ruffled his hair.

At his worried face – his smile dropped when he saw her tears – she grinned. "Happy tears, sweetheart. Don't worry. Well done, because this has made me feel so much better."

Maes beamed.

* * *

"I'm sorry –"

"Don't apologise for what happened," Roy murmured as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. "Please, don't. It wasn't your fault."

"But –"

"Riza." He suddenly sounded very tired. "Please," he whispered.

They were quiet as they passed Maes' room. Riza knew better than to talk about it with him in earshot.

Once the door was closed, she tugged her husband back as he begun to walk towards the bed. Looking at her expectantly, he waited for her to speak.

"I missed you," she whispered. "So much."

Suddenly, her face was cupped in both his hands. Riza grasped his wrists lightly, holding on, anchoring herself to him.

"I… I missed you too."

"I didn't think I would make it out. I couldn't think about you or Maes," she admitted quietly. "If I did, I would break."

Roy hushed her, sensing the emotion beginning to overtake her. He pulled her close and Riza buried her face in the crook of his neck. "It's okay. You're safe."

They held each other for a while. Riza relished in the contact, something she'd missed dearly for over a month. It had been bearable in the hospital, resulting mostly in just hand holding. Maes was small enough that he could give her a cuddle in bed when the doctor or nurses weren't looking, but Roy couldn't. Seeing them for hours every day and unable to hold them both properly ate at Riza. She had longed to be held by Roy again. It was impossible with her in a hospital bed. Tears sprang to her eyes as they remained in place, content.

"When you phoned… I couldn't believe it. I thought it was a prank at first."

"That was when I broke, hearing your voice again," she admitted. "I didn't want to do it in that way but there was no other choice. And, of course, it would be you. I just hoped you all hadn't left the office for the day yet."

The look in his face told Riza that he would have been there for hours every day.

"You did it, though." He pulled away, the two gazing at each other. "You found your way back to me. To _us_."

He kissed her and Riza sobbed in the back of her throat. She crushed his face against hers, the hands on the back of his head holding him in place. She never wanted to leave this moment.

"Come on," Roy urged softly once they were apart, giving her an eskimo kiss. "Let's get you comfortable."

Roy helped her ease into bed just as there was a quiet knock at the door. Roy opened it, revealing Maes on the other side. He never said a word, just clutched his little rabbit close to his face as he looked between his mother and father.

Riza hadn't seen him sleep with that rabbit in months. Apparently, he was "a big boy now" and didn't need to sleep with a soft toy. Her heart clenched when she realised that he probably only did it to give himself comfort while she'd been away.

She'd been the one to give him that rabbit for his birthday two years ago.

"What is it, Maes?" Riza asked as she got comfortable. It felt _so good_ to be in her own bed again. It felt so good to be home, full stop. She knew that once she returned to work things would be different. She'd been missing for three weeks and that would need to be wrapped up. She'd need to give a statement and fill out a report on her kidnapping.

She'd yet to tell Roy that the reason she'd been taken was for them to interrogate her about flame alchemy. He didn't need to hear about that right now. They were home, they were safe, and that was all she was concerned about. There was no way she was breaking this bubble they found themselves in. Not tonight.

"I was… I was wondering…" He looked helplessly up at his father.

"Of course, bud. Come on." He was lifted into Roy's arms and he closed the door behind them.

Maes curled against his mother's side, his rabbit toy clutched against his chest. Roy turned off the light and climbed in beside them, wrapping an arm around Maes. Within a minute, Maes was out like a light.

"We slept like this almost every night," Roy murmured, smoothing down his son's unruly hair so it no longer tickled his face. "We both needed the comfort. I don't think he's ready to give it up yet, and to be honest, neither am I."

Riza's chest was pained, but at the same time she was relieved. It made her happy to think her two boys had been looking after each other while she was away.

She turned onto her side, facing Roy and Maes. Watching them both they were identical. Roy's eyes were closed, and he wore the same relaxed expression as Maes. The dark circles under his eyes had grown fainter over her time in the hospital, but they were still there.

Riza moved her arm, linking her hand with Roy's. His eyes opened sleepily, and he smiled at her. She returned it before cuddling in close to her son. She kissed his forehead and sighed, content, happy to be back with her family.


End file.
